bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Nicki and Bach's Stuff
Plans, so many plans..... Stuffs Ryker/Lydia Getting to know each other better Ryker: Ryker stretches and yawns as he exits his cabin, instantly regretting not putting his hoodie on, as the cold breeze is quite irritating. He shivers and zips his dark blue jacket up to his chin, then stuffs his hands in his pockets, thankful at least he thought to put on his good jeans that had no rips and his hiking boots that crunched under the snow and ice on the ground. He'd been in his room playing video games for hours, and realised he had nothing to eat in his room, so it was time he braved the cold and went to town for something to eat, maybe pizza, pizza sounded warm and yummy. He flips up his collar to try to block the wind out a bit more and starts walking towards the camp entrance. Lydia: Her newfound love for technology had proven to be very disastrous for the rest of the world. Her siblings had actually politely told her to piss off and go play with her iPhone somewhere else, after she broke the third vase of the day. Shrugging on her black coat, her combat boots and a beanie, she walks outside and heads toward the camp entrance, figuring she could use a cup of coffee that didn't suck. The good coffee had disappeared a few days after her short encounter with Ryker. That was how much demigods craved her amazing coffee. It was sad, really. Ryker: At the camp entrance he stops to tie one of his boots, and when he stands up he notices Lydia a bit behind him, he chuckles as he thinks back to their meeting, then stuffs his hands back in his pockets and at first turns to just keep walking, but he suddenly finds himself walking a bit slower than normal, almost as if subconsciously he wants her to catch up with him. Lydia: She notices Ryker a few minutes later and grins. Without stopping to think it through, she picks up her speed and catches up with him. "Hey, you." She glances at him sideways. Ryker: He looks over at her, but keeps walking forward at the same pace, and gives a half/coy smile, "Hey, Lydia right? How's things with the new phone of yours? Had any problems with it?" Lydia: "Yes, good, no." She laughs at her own answer, too used to being straight to the point when asked questions. "Sorry. The phone's good. I'm really getting used to it." Ryker: He nods at kicks at a stick that had fallen a bit into the path towards the road to camp, so that it knocks back off the path entirely after he kicks at it, "Well that's good, technology can really overwhelm some people if they aren't used to it or didn't grow up with it." He sorta rambles a bit, not really paying attention to what he's saying, as his mind is a bit off on other thoughts as well. Lydia: She finds herself smiling at his rambling. "What have you been up to?" she asks suddenly, probably interrupting him. Ryker: He shrugs, "been in my room mostly, playing games, been too cold to go out, I hate the cold." He shivers as if to emphasise just how much he hates the cold. Lydia: She grins, "I'm the opposite. I love the cold. Well, not too cold, but this is just fine." Ryker: He shrugs as they turn out onto the main road into town, "It depends for me, I can deal with it if it's not windy, but the wind chill is what gets me, blows the cold into every crevice on you, but I'd prefer it to stay above like 40 degrees Fahrenheit." Ryker/Sasha Hanging out with siblings Ryker: He yawns and tosses the xbox controller onto the ground by his feet, he hadn't realised how long he'd been sitting on his bean bag playing games until he went to stand up. He hadn't really done much else in a few days, he hadn't even been out to train, but he really didn't like the cold all that much, and it had been absurdly cold the last few days. He stretches once he's on his feet an rubs his hand across the bit of stubble on his face, god shaving was such a pain, maybe he'd just grow a beard and be done with it, besides then maybe he wouldn't have to be carded any more when he went to the pub. He stumbles out into the common area kitchen, only wearing his dark blue flannel sleep pants, no shirt or socks, as the cabins generally stay warm enough, except when the obnoxious little campers don't close the front door properly. He winces as he steps in a puddle of cold water from where one of the nwb campers had tracked in some snow because they couldn't be bothered to leave their boots at the door and mutters a few curses under his breath as he heads towards the coffee maker. Sasha: She emerges from her room, wearing a pair of pajama shorts, an oversized Oasis t-shirt and her hair in a half-assed ponytail, a small paperback in her left hand. She stops when she sees Ryker, smiling at him softly. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while, was beginning to think you left." She didn't know the boy all that much, but their cabin wasn't even remotely big, so they've spoken before. She yawns and waltzes toward the small fridge. "How about some breakfast?" Ryker: He scratches his belly, "Nah, just on a marathon xbox gaming spree, too cold to go out and train anyway." He shrugs, and starts the coffee pot, then looks back over at her, "you cooking? Cuz about the only thing I can cook involves the microwave and left over take out food." Sasha: "Sure, I cook. Had the choice to learn, or survive my dad's meals." She opens the fridge and winces. "Well. Never mind the whole breakfast idea. When was the last time someone even walked past this?" Shaking her head, she shuts the door and sends him an apologetic look. "Sorry." Ryker: He shrugs, "NO biggie, bout the only time I use that fridge is for creamer for my coffee, I usually keep my take out leftovers in the mini-fridge in my room, so the others don't gank it." Once the coffee is done, he pulls down a mug, pours coffee into it, a ton of sugar, then grabs the creamer from the fridge. "You want a cup? It's the crap coffee, I need to go to the store later and get the good shit." Sasha: She pulls a face at the mention of crap coffee, and shakes her head. "Thanks no thanks." She looks through the drawers and finds some chips. Studying them for a second, she shrugs and puts them on the table. "Those will have to do. Hope they're not expired." Ryker: He takes a sip of the coffee and winces, "Wow, not even a shit load of sugar is masking the shit flavour, probably a good thing you didn't want any." He sighs and dumps the cup out into the sink, and then the rest of the pot, then takes the rest of the crap coffee itself and tosses it in the bin. "I wish there was a place that delivered groceries, that would be so effing convenient." Sasha: She laughs and opens the chips, sniffing them cautiously. Deciding to risk it, she takes one out and eats it. "Uh, you're a genius. That would be amazing." Ryker: he looks at the chips but decides to wait for Sasha's reaction before attempting one >.< "I know I've heard some places do it, but no clue where." He grabs a pad of paper from the counter, a pen from a drawer and sits down across from Sasha at the table (wait, presuming she's already sitting, if not he's just on the opposite side of the table from where she's standing >.<), and writes at the top Shopping List. Sasha: She perches her elbows on the table and looks at what he's writing. "Ooh, don't forget chocolate and cereal." Ryker: He raises an eye brow at the word chocolate, "Care to be a bit more specific?" He goes to write cereal, then pauses (so on the list it just says 'Cereal -') "Wait actually you'll have to be a bit more specific with cereal as well, there's like 100 kinds or more." Needing a Siblings Help WIP, for when Ryker gets the request for help in Pripyat) Sasha/Lance (See Forum:Bach and Nicki RP here, for past rp's with Lance/Sasha) Back from Abroad Lance: He scratches at the 2 week beard, normally if he grew his facial hair out intentionally he only did a goatee, but he'd been busy on an assignment that his uncle had given him, and trying to hunt down leads for who might be trying to kill Sasha, but he'd come up dry on that account, but at least he'd managed to make his Uncle happy and take out that target, some up and coming member of a mafia family in Russia, not like he cared at the time, he'd been missing Sasha like crazy ever since he left camp a month earlier. After crossing the borders into camp, his back pack slung over his left shoulder, he started debating where he should head first, he clearly needed a shower and shave, but he really wanted to see Sasha as well, and as he walked towards the cabins, still had no actual destination in mind. His black trench coat had a few spots of blood on it, but it was dark enough it couldn't really been seen unless one got up close, and his khaki pants were rumpled and he'd clearly been wearing the for a few days. Sasha: As she walks out of her cabin, she instantly regrets not putting a scarf on. Shivering as a cold gust of wind hits her, she pulls her dark blue coat's collar up, in a fickle attempt to cover her neck more in hopes it'll keep some of the cold away. Putting her hands in her pockets, she starts walking towards the forest. As she passes by the big house, she realizes that there's close to no people out. She looks around slowly, but doesn't see anyone of significance, and continues walking. Suddenly, she notices a new form emerge from the very entrance of Camp. She recongizes him right away, her heart doing a backflip. Gods, she'd missed him so much. When he disappeared a month back, she'd known he had business to take care of. She also knew he was very good at his job and was very experienced, but she'd still been very worried about him. Grinning from ear to ear, she ghost travels to a few feet in front of him. "Why, hello there." She pretty much jumps at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as she can. Lance: Having been deep in his thoughts, the idea of suddenly having Sasha see him first and literally jump into his arms hadn't crossed his mind, so after a second or two of complete shock, he finds himself smiling as well and wrapping his arms tight around her, trying to block out the thoughts that plagued him, and how he wouldn't be able to keep putting off taking her, but he would be damned if he let anyone kill her, kidnap was one thing, murder was quite another, and he was already trying to work out how he could fulfil his job and then rescue her after. "Why hello, if I didn't know better, I'd say someone missed me a bit." He grins teasingly, but doesn't move to let her go either. Sasha: She laughs and hits his shoulder, but since she has no intentions of letting go, it's not painful whatsover. "I did miss you," she admits, burying her head in the crook of his neck, so her words are a bit muffled. "Even though you're being a jerk right now," she mimics his teasing tone, the grin never leaving her lips. Lance: He grins and kisses the top of her head, "Well, I thought that was one of the things that you loved about me." He says it in a bit of a teasing tone, and then shivers a bit as the wind picks up, "Gods I must stink, I'm surprised the smell didn't repel you, I haven't showered in a few days, and I haven't shaved in a few weeks." He grins and teasingly rubs his beard against whatever side of her face is closest to his beard >.< Sasha: She winces and tries to push him away, "Ow." She sticks her tongue out at him, not caring how childish of a move that is. She gets a real look at him then, a chuckle leaving her lips. "Come on, then. You look cold. Melinoe's cabin has the best showers, you know." She winks at him, before stepping in for another hug. "I'm glad you're back." All teasing is gone, and she sounds kind of sad when she tells him this. Lance: It kills him when she changes her tone, but he tries to ignore the future, and only focus on the present, and making sure her life is safe, he smiles back, "I'm glad you're ok, I was worried, I mean, I know you can handle yourself, but the idea that someone out there wants you dead, and we have no leads as to who, just......" He tries to shrug it off and puts his arm around her, "A shower sounds perfect, especially if you help wash my uhhh back." he grins as they start walking towards the Melinoe Cabin. Sasha: She laughs and loops her arms through his, really happy to be at his side again. Ignoring her siblings' odd looks as they passed, she throws their coats into her room and leads them to the bathroom. After an... eventful shower, she's sitting at the end of her bed, braiding her wet hair and waiting for him to finish his actual bath. Lance: After cleaning up, he starts to trim his beard, and calls out from the bathroom, "Do you think I'd look good with a goatee?" Not sure how she'll answer, he trims everything down and works more on shaving the sides, than the front to start, his hair still wet from the shower, and just a towel around his waist. Sasha: She walks back inside lazily, stopping behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Mmm, you and a goatee could turn out entirely too sexy." She presses a kiss directly on his back bone, a small smile playing on her lips. Lance: He grins and proceeds to just trim/shave around his chin area so that he retains a goatee, "Well then, I guess you'll have to stay on your toes and make sure I'm not stampeded by a mass of horny girls." He grins teasing her and quite enjoying the feeling of her behind him. Sasha: She chuckles, reaching up to look at him in the mirror, dropping a kiss on the back of his neck. "I like it. I like it a lot." Lance: He finishes shaving, rinses off the excess shave cream, then tosses on a pair of boxers, the only clean item of clothing he had left in his bag, "I'm afraid these are the only clean clothes I had on me." He grins Sasha: She grins, "Well. I'll have to keep you in here until we decided to wash your clothes. Not complaining." Lance: He smiles and plops himself down on her bed, "Guess I'll have to make sure that it takes ages and ages to wash all my clothes." He winks, but then a serious look crosses his face, part of the point of taking the assignment from his uncle was to scout around and try to find more leads, and that part of his trip had been fruitless, which he was sure she'd ask about. Sasha: She frowns and sits next to him, "What?" She tries to make him go back to their easy, teasing ways by throwing him a smirk. "Not to keen to stay with me for so long, are you?" Lance: He reaches out towards her like at first he might pull her to his lap, but then just keeps his left arm around her and his right hand he moves up to push a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, then deciding he might as well get it over with, "I didn't find out anything, I would have been back sooner really, I had the mark done like 3 weeks ago, but I was determined to find out any info on who may want you dead, came up empty." He of course masterfully hid the fact that he did actually turn up a rumour or two about someone wanting to kidnap her, but even that didn't give him any real leads on who hired him or why they want her kidnapped, which being he's falling in love with her, he'd like to find out more than anything. Sasha: The frown returns and she shifts closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's okay," she says with a sigh. "Well, not really, but I didn't think you'd find anything, anyway." Lance: He makes little circles on her back with his hand in a consoling manner, "Yea I know but I was hoping, on the bright side, when we do take our trip, this last job brought in a really nice paycheck, so sky's the limit on our vacation spot." He tries to grin to lighten the mood, but only manages half a grin. Sasha: She kisses his cheek, "How about we follow that plan of yours?" She'd thought about it while he was away. She came to her senses, really, and finally realized that they didn't have another choice, so she'll just have to suck it up. Lance: He nods, "Yea, you pick the place, and we'll plan it for, what, a week, two? However much time you need." He kisses the side of her forehead. Sasha/Lance & Ryker/Lydia A Date with Demons WIP, a massive rp we'll do to develop both Lydia/ryker and Lance/Sasha, but first we have to get them all to a place with each other individually that this will make sense.... Category:NickiWilliams Category:BachLynn23